Seasons In The Sun
by Miyae Kawahara aka Julie-chan
Summary: da Captain Tsubasa: Ormai grandi i nostri protagonisti di sempre si ritrovano a giocare una partita ... ma non propriamente di calcio... con la vita. Una tragedia metterà alcuni di loro di fronte alle proprie incertezze e paure...


Non so bene perché sto scrivendo questa storia, solo, me la sono sentita nascere dentro, e ho avuto il bisogno impellente di metterla giù.  
Ringrazio tutti quelli che vorranno leggerla, è una storia davvero importante per me Però vi avviso, sarà molto, molto triste.  
Eppure questo è un tema che ho voluto affrontare, forse anche per dare un po' più di umanità a questi personaggi Forse perché è una cosa che ormai da un anno e mezzo, mi ossessiona, forse per quello che sta accadendo ora, poco lontano da me.  
  
I personaggi originali che trovate non sono *quei* personaggi, sono le stesse persone, ma in "universo" completamente differente Ho voluto usare loro tanto vi sono affezionata, forse anche perché, semplicemente, non vedo nessun altro al loro posto.  
La storia si svolge dopo l'ultimissimo volumetto del manga, e quindi è modellata su tutto quello che so dell'ultima parte. Spero di essere rimasta abbastanza fedele agli avvenimenti.  
  
Un'altra cosa la scena della stanza d'ospedale, me ne sono accorta solo dopo averla scritta, forse è molto simile ad una scena che c'è in uno dei miei manga preferiti, New York New York. Perdonatemi, ma era quello che sentivo o meglio, credo che fosse quello che Mark sentiva in quel momento!  
  
Voglio dedicare questa storia ad una persona una persona che non ho mai avuto l'occasione di conoscere veramente, che ho visto molte volte, sulla porta o in giardino. Ad una persona cui ho sempre ammirato bellezza e vitalità. Ad una persona che sta morendo.

Miyae Kawahara aka Julie-chan (03.07.2001)

  
  
Seasons in the Sun  


Stavo tornando a casa. Era qualche giorno che avevo una strana malinconia dei miei amici, erano quasi tre anni che non li vedevo. Avevo deciso, appena messo piede in casa, di parlarne a mia moglie, forse avremmo potuto fare un viaggietto sino in Giappone, magari per le vacanze invernali, per dare la bella notizia ai miei di persona.   
Quando entrai in casa, Patty non era da nessuna parte, neppure in cucina. Dopo qualche secondo che la chiamavo, la sua voce mi rispose dal bagno. Ne uscì dopo un paio di minuti.  
- Scusa - mormorò, venendomi incontro sorridente.  
- Sei stata di nuovo male? - domandai in ansia.  
Lei scosse il capo, abbracciandomi dolcemente - Holly lo sai, non devi preoccuparti, sto bene! -   
Sorrisi della dolcezza delle sue parole. Se c'era qualcuno che riusciva a rendermi sereno quella persona era solo Patty. La mia Patty. La presi per mano e la condussi in soggiorno, sedendomi sulla poltrona con lei tra le braccia. La strinsi forte.  
- Ehi! - protestò - E la cena? -  
- Aspetterà - risposi ridendo - Ho voglia di stare qua con te ancora un po' -  
- D'accordo ma solo perché è una proposta che non posso rifiutare! -  
Ridemmo di nuovo, le sfiorai una guancia e lei si sporse per baciarmi.  
Eravamo ancora teneramente abbracciati, quando suonò il telefono. Sbuffai - Lascia che suoni -   
Lei rise e si alzò, dirigendosi verso l'altra stanza in tutta fretta.  
- Pronto? - la sentii dire ancora con voce allegra e squillante.  
- Cosa? - disse poi, con tono preoccupato - E tu tu come stai? Sì, sì non preoccuparti, certo, sì Domani, sì. No, e stai tranquilla, d'accordo? Promesso, certo. - e poi qualcos'altro che non riuscii a sentire. Mi alzai agitato, recandomi in cucina. Patty si era seduta, ed aveva appena spento il cordless.  
Alzò il capo nella mia direzione e capii immediatamente che era successo qualcosa.  
- Oh, Oliver - mormorò, le lacrime che iniziavano a spuntarle negli occhi. Cercava di parlare, ma le parole le morivano in bocca. Mi avvicinai a lei e l'abbracciai - Che cosa c'è amore? -  
Patty singhiozzò per qualche secondo, poi riuscì a parlare - Era Ami - disse - Julian sta male, sta molto male! -

* * *

Mi stavo finendo di vestire. Avevo appena finito una doccia ristoratrice dopo un massacrante allenamento, ed ero rimasto l'ultimo negli spogliatoi. Il mio cellulare - l'avevo appena acceso - squillò. Sbuffai. Sapevo bene chi era.  
Difatti. Sul cellulare lampeggiava il nome "Alex".  
Risposi con un sospiro d'irritazione - Che c'è? -  
Anche lei, dall'altra parte, sospirò per la mia reazione.  
- Ti hanno cercato - rispose.  
- E allora? - chiesi - Potevi lasciarmi un messaggio.  
- Benji, è una cosa urgente -  
- Pensavo fossimo d'accordo -  
- Lo so, lo so! Ho pensato che tu volessi saperlo, ha chiamato il tuo amico Holly, era molto agitato. Ha detto che C'è un vostro amico, un certo Julian Ross che che sta morendo -

* * *

Ero davanti a quella porta da più di mezz'ora. Non riuscivo a decidermi, a costringermi ad entrare. Io, Mark Landers, la tigre.  
Di che cosa avevo paura?  
Avevo affrontato praticamente di tutto. Appunto, praticamente. Non avevo a che fare con la malattia sin da bimbo, quando mio padre se n'era andato. Ma erano ricordi confusi, lontani. Il corridoio dell'ospedale, il suo odore di malattia e medicinali, era vivo, presente.  
  
E non si trattava soltanto di quello. Perché ero lì? Avrei potuto infischiarmene, ma non l'avevo fatto, non potevo. Ero venuto di corsa dall'Italia solo per quello. Per vedere un'ultima volta Julian Ross e per chiedergli perdono. Perdono Che parola insignificante per me! Un tempo ma non oggi. Mark Landers che chiede perdono ridicolo. Eppure era così. Dovevo farlo. Per tutte le volte che l'avevo deriso, chiamandolo donnicciola. Per quella volta in cui si era sentito male a causa mia  
Sì, mi sentivo in colpa, tremendamente in colpa.  
  
Dovevo entrare, aspettare, rimandare, a che serviva?  
Forse non avrei potuto più dirglielo, ecco.  
E allora no, dovevo andare.  
  
Bussai, e attesi una risposta. Una flebile voce mormorò un "avanti", ed entrai.   
Julian era solo. Mi fece impressione, lì steso, pallido e magro, attaccato a tutti quei monitor che continuavano a dare segnali costanti.  
La sorpresa si dipinse sul suo volto - Mark Landers? - chiese, quasi come conferma.  
- Ross - risposi, avvicinandomi impacciato. Non sapevo che fare, che dire.  
Julian sorrise gentilmente - Siediti pure - disse, indicandomi con una mano una sedie accanto a lui.  
- Grazie - risposi, e mi sedetti. Ne seguì un silenzio piuttosto lungo.  
- E' bella l'Italia in Primavera? - chiese, la sua voce era diversa da come la ricordavo. Era flebile, roca, appena percettibile.  
Non sapevo che rispondere - Molto - riuscii a dire, e mi parve un'ingiustizia averlo fatto.  
- Ma non c'è nulla come i nostri ciliegi in fiore, vero? Sei tornato per la fioritura? -  
Lo guardai stupito. Quelle sue parole erano stata come pugnalate al cuore. Non sapeva? O non credeva possibile che io  
- Io - ma la frase si spense sul nascere. Mark la tigre in imbarazzo. Se Price mi avesse visto, ci avrebbe sicuramente goduto!  
"Forza Mark, diglielo!"  
- Julian, io. Ecco - colpo di tosse - volevo, come dire chiederti scusa - dovevo essere arrossito o avere un'espressione comica, perché quasi Julian rise.  
- E per cosa, Mark? - chiese, tentando di mettersi a sedere. Mi alzai immediatamente per aiutarlo, ma Julian mi lanciò uno sguardo severo - Ce la faccio - rispose.  
Quanto orgoglio e coraggio.  
Mi venne immediatamente da pensare a come sarei stato io, nelle sue condizioni. Scacciai il pensiero con violenza e tornai a sedermi.  
Balbettai qualche parola di scusa, poi cercai esattamente cosa dirgli in risposta alla sua domanda - Beh - iniziai - Per tutte quelle volte che ti ho insultato, e per quella partita, alle eliminatorie di distretto - una fragorosa risata interruppe il mio sentito discorso.  
- Mark Landers che chiede scusa Se lo raccontassi in giro, non ci crederebbe nessuno! - e sorrise ironicamente.  
Assunsi un'espressione imbronciata.  
- Seriamente Mark non ho mai preteso da te né da chiunque altro un atteggiamento diverso da quello che teneva nei confronti degli altri, solo per i miei problemi. Quindi non vedo perché dovresti chiedermi scusa -  
Rimasi senza parole. Aprii la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma niente, non riuscivo a formulare un pensiero, quindi la richiusi, e rimanemmo in silenzio, senza guardarci.   
I miei occhi girovagarono per la stanza spoglia ma accogliente. Si riconosceva facilmente il tocco di Ami.   
Fu Julian a rompere il silenzio, con una domanda - Mark verranno anche gli altri? -  
- Non saprei ma credo proprio di sì, perché? -  
Julian sorrise malinconicamente - Vorrei che giocaste una partita per me vorrei vedere un'ultima partita tra di voi, prima di andarmene ma giocatela anche se per favore. -  
- D'accordo - risposi semplicemente. Sentivo qualcosa stringermi il petto, così, all'improvviso. Come un grande peso, o una morsa d'acciaio che voleva farmi scoppiare il cuore, forse proprio com'era accaduto a quello di Julian.  
  
Questo secondo silenzio fu finalmente interrotto da un paio di squillanti voci allegre. Al solo sentirle, Julian si volse verso la porta con un grande sorriso, che gli risplendeva anche negli occhi. Poco dopo infatti, entrarono due bimbi. Uno, il più grande, assomigliava moltissimo a Julian, anche se aveva lo stesso colore dei capelli di Ami. Era molto alto, aveva uno sguardo allegro. Dietro di lui veniva il fratellino piccolo. Appena mi aveva visto, si era rintanato dietro il fratello. Aveva l'espressione dolce di Ami, sembrava fragile come lei, ma l'aspetto era molto simile a quello del padre. Mi pare si chiamassero Michael e Johnathan.  
- Papà, papà! - esclamò il più piccolo, dopo essersi ripreso dalla mia presenza. Si avvicinò al letto e Julian lo aiutò a fatica a salire. Michael corse il loro soccorso.  
- Come stai oggi papà? - chiese allora, dopo aver issato il fratellino sulla sponda del letto.  
Julian sorrise e gli accarezzò i capelli - Ora che vi ho visti sto bene - ed emise un rantolo di dolore, assumendo un'espressione del tutto contraria a quello che aveva appena detto. Si rilasciò sui cuscini. Ma durò tutto un attimo, subito riprese la sua maschera di allegria.  
- Questo signore è un tuo amico papà? - chiese il più piccolo.  
- Certo, vi ho anche parlato di lui, non ricordate? E' Mark, uno dei miei compagni - i volti dei bambini si illuminarono, ed entrambi si voltarono verso di me ed emisero un meravigliato - Davveroooo? -  
Julian sorrise - Hai dei piccoli ammiratori! -  
Arrossii imbarazzato. Decisamente non era la mia giornata. A togliermi da quel momento di disagio, fu Ami, che comparve trafelata sulla porta.  
- Bambini! - esclamò, ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere - Quante volte vi ho detto di non allontanarvi? E soprattutto di non correre per l'ospedale! -  
Era cambiata anche lei. L'ultima volta l'avevo vista tre anni prima, per il matrimonio di Patrick Everett. Ora non era più la donna mamma di due bimba dal volto dolce e allegro, e neppure la sposa devota. Anche se questi due aspetti erano sempre in lei, tutto quello che vedevo era una donna distrutta da un dolore invisibile agli occhi di chi non l'avesse conosciuta prima. Era magrissima, quasi quanto Julian, occhiaie terribili le circondavano gli occhi, ed un bianco pallore delineava le forme del viso. Quando mi vide però, sorrise sinceramente.  
- Mark! Sei venuto, che piacere rivederti! - esclamò, e mi tese la mano, che strinsi con delicatezza.  
Poi si rivolse a Julian. Non si dissero nulla, ma capivo che si stavano parlando attraverso gli sguardi, e mi parve quasi di invadere un momento privato.  
Julian stese la mano ed Ami andò a stringerla, sedendosi sulla sponda del letto, accanto ai suoi figli.  
Non sapevo se andare o restare. Qualcosa mi tratteneva lì, non trovavo parole adatte ad accomiatarmi.  
  
Poi successe tutto in un lampo. Il volto di Julian sbiancò ulteriormente, i monitor presero a suonare come impazziti, delle strane lievi convulsioni iniziarono a smuovergli il corpo. Immediatamente Ami si alzò e suonò un campanello, le infermiere accorsero, assieme ad un dottore. Senza pensarci, presi in braccio uno dei due bambini, e per mano l'altro, e uscii dalla stanza.  
  
Passarono più di dieci minuti. Quelle piccole pesti mi stavano riempiendo di domande, ed ero ben lieto di rispondere loro, mi aiutava a non pensare al corpo di Julian scosso da un tremore innaturale.  
Ami uscì dalla stanza, facendomi cenno di avvicinarmi. Così posai John, che avevo appollaiato su una gamba, sulla sedia accanto e mi alzai.   
Il suo volto era tirato, sconvolto. Proprio quando le ero accanto e stava per parlare, uscì il dottore, scotendo il capo.  
Quando fu lontano, Ami parlò - Mark Mark, potresti portare i bambini dentro, Julian vorrebbe vederli vuole dire qualcosa anche a te prima di- poi si interruppe, e scoppiò a piangere.  
Fui tentato di abbracciarla, un movimento istintivo. Ma non potevo, semplicemente. Così presi i due bambini per mano, e li ricondussi nella stanza, issandoli sul letto.   
La finestra era aperta, e petali di ciliegio entravano sospinti dal vento.  
- Papà, come stai? -  
- Michael - mormorò Julian. - Mark, per favore per favore, fammeli abbracciare -  
Annuii, senza rispondere sullevai prima il più piccolo. Julian lo strinse lievemente a sé, poi fece lo stesso con Michael.  
- Micky, prometti una cosa a papà? - gli chiese. Il bimbo, senza capire cosa stava accadendo, annuì.  
- Prometti che ti prenderai cura di Johnny e della mamma? -  
- Sì - rispose movendo il capo, delle piccole lacrime che gli spuntavano agli angoli degli occhi.  
- Bene - sussurrò Julian sorridendo, con evidente sforzo. - Ricordate sempre che papà vi ama tantissimo, d'accordo? - fece una carezza ad entrambi, cercando di trattenere le lacrime che stavano per vincerlo - Mark - disse poi, ormai quasi senza voce - Portali via, ti prego dì a Ami di entrare Mark - aggiunse, quando ormai ero sulla porta - Ricordati la promessa la partita -  
- Certo - risposi.  
- Addio - lo sentii dire, ma non dissi nulla in risposta, non potevo. La gola si era fatta improvvisamente secca, mi doleva.  
  
Ami era seduta su una sedia, il volto tra le mani. Lasciai a terra un attimo i bambini e mi avvicinai.  
- Ti vuole - riuscii soltanto a dire.

* * *

- Ti vuole - mormorò una voce. Aprii lentamente gli occhi, era Mark Landers. Annuii. Sì, sì, ora vado.  
Cercai di ricompormi per non farmi vedere sconvolta dai bambini, i miei figli   
"Cosa potrò dire loro? Come dovrò comportarmi? Come? Cosa?  
Calma Ami, calma. Cancella le lacrime, tenta di sorridere."  
Barcollai sin dove erano rimasti Michael e John, mi inginocchiai e sorrisi. Accarezzai entrambi, li abbracciai, e lascia un bacio sulla guancia di ognuno. Poi mi rialzai, le gambe mi tremavano.  
Eppure riuscii a raggiungere la stanza, e a richiudere la porta dietro di me. Mi appoggiai, chiusi gli occhi. Non volevo vedere, non volevo sentire. Volevo che tutto sparisse, tutto. Volevo tornare bambina, la semplice manager di una semplice squadra di calcio.  
- Ami - mi chiamò. Spalancai gli occhi, era lì, steso sul letto, lo sguardo che fissava la finestra.   
Riuscii ad arrivare sino al letto, ma lì caddi in ginocchio. Si voltà stupito verso di me - Ami - ripetè.  
Mi stese la mano, e la strinsi.  
- Julian - dissi a mia volta, cercando di trattenere i singhiozzi. Le lacrime ormai mi rigavano le guance.  
- Non piangere, ti prego -  
Scossi il capo - Non ci riesco, perdonami -  
- Io ti amo lo sai che ti amo, vero? -  
- Dio Julian! - esclamai, scoppiando in singhiozzi. Appoggia la guancia contro la sua mano.  
- Amore, ti prego non essere infelice Voglio che tu sia felice, che trovi qualcuno che -  
- Non puoi chiedermi questo! - urlai, sollevando il capo e guardandolo con rabbia - Non puoi! -  
Lui spalancò gli occhi sorpreso, poi sorrise - Ami allora promettimi soltanto che se ti arriverà la felicità, non la lascerai andare via solo per il mio ricordo-  
- Io -  
- Ti scongiuro - chiese, guardandomi dritto negli occhi. Erano colmi di preoccupazione per me.  
- Lo prometto - risposi, a stento - Ma amerò solo te per sempre -  
La sua bocca di aprì per aggiungere qualcosa, ma si richiuse. Stese la mano e mi accarezzò la guancia, io la presi e ne baciai il palmo. Poi mi sollevai. Sentivo le gambe che cedevano, ma riuscii ugualmente a sporgemi e a lasciargli un ultimo bacio sulle labbra.   
  
Ci guardammo per un tempo che sembrò infinito. Voleva dire tantissime cose, volevo dirgliene anche di più, ma non riuscivamo a parlare.  
  
- Li lascerai giocare a calcio, vero? - disse infine, spezzando il silenzio.  
Risi tra le lacrime - Se vorranno, certo -  
- Vorranno - rispose - Specialmente Michael -  
- Sì -  
- Ripeti loro ogni giorno quanto li amavo, ti prego -  
- Sì - dissi di nuovo, non riuscivo a dire altro, la mia testa era completamente vuota.  
- Sai - mormorò dopo un altro attimo di silenzio. Si sforzava.  
- Non affaticarti - gli disse.  
Lui sorrise - Questo te lo devo dire - poi proseguì - Sai, sono stato felice che tu abbia deciso di starmi accanto, sempre ero così innamorato di te che avevo paura che te ne saresti andata, che avresti avuto terrore di stare con un malato  
- Non dire sciocchezze! - esclamai - ti ho sempre amato troppo per poter pensare di lasciarti -  
- Ma se non fossi stato malato? -  
- Julian - singhiozzai - Julian, io ti ho amato ben prima di sapere che eri malato! -  
Non rispose, mi guardò solo con uno sguardo molto dolce, che voleva dire "Ora lo so"  
Mi accarezzò di nuovo la guancia, assaporai il contatto socchiudendo dolcemente gli occhi.  
Poi sentii la sua mano scivolare giù.  
Riaprii gli occhi. E chiusi i suoi, rimasti aperti.  
Li chiusi, e poi scoppiai a piangere, il volto affondato nel suo petto.  
  
Fuori, c'erano degli uccellini che cinguettavano felici, sopra il ciliegio in fiore.

* * *

Le accarezzai una guancia, ma non si mosse, dormiva ancora profondamente. Sorrisi, e la strinsi di più a me. Tra poco saremmo arrivati.  
Amavo osservarla mentre dormiva, era qualcosa che mi riempiva il cuore in modo incredibile, che mi dava la sensazione che tutto, che qualsiasi cosa ci prospettasse il futuro, sarebbe stata meravigliosa.  
Dopo un paio di secondi, ci avvisarono di allacciare le cinture, che saremmo atterrati entro poco. Patty si stiracchiò lentamente, poi aprì gli occhi e mi elargì di un sorriso meraviglioso.  
- Ciao - disse, con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.  
- Ciao - risposi, dandole un velocissimo bacio sulle labbra.  
- Siamo arrivati, eh? -  
  
Eravamo partiti praticamente subito, tempo di organizzare i bagagli e andare dal mister a chiedere i permessi. Non era stato facile! Non solo l'avevo disturbato a cena fuori con l'ennesima nuova fidanzata, ma assentarsi per una settimana per la malattia di un amico, per lui era stato inconcepibile. Avevo dovuto far pressione su tutto il suo spirito di fratellanza tra calciatori.  
  
Ci volle un quarto d'ora buono per recuperare i bagagli, poi finalmente ci dirigemmo all'uscita dell'aereoporto. A pochi metri dalle porte scorrevoli, scorsi una figura nota.  
- Mark?!? - esclamai, gesticolando per attirare la sua attenzione.   
Mi diressi allegramente nella sua direzione, ma Patty mi trattenne per un braccio. Mi volta iverso di lei con sguardo interrogativo - Guardalo in faccia - rispose semplicemente. Lo feci. Il volto di Mark era triste e teso.  
Lo raggiungemmo con fare grave.  
- Atton - mi salutò con una stretta di mano.   
- Mark! Sei appena arrivato anche tu o sei venuto a prenderci? -  
- Sono venuto ad aspettare tutti. Voi, Challaghan e la sua famiglia, Becker e Price. Siete i primi, Ami mi ha chiesto di accompagnarvi in albergo al suo posto -  
- Ami? Perché, Julian si è ulteriormente aggravato? - chiese mia moglie, preoccupata.  
Mark emise un risolino forzato - No - rispose. Prese un sospiro - Più di così non si potrà aggravare -  
Patty trattenne un singulto. Io persi per un istante l'equilibrio - E' ? -  
Mark non rispose. Non ce n'era bisogno, la risposta si leggeva dai suoi lineamenti contratti.  
  
Julian, il mio amico Julian  
No, non era vero, non era possibile, no.  
Julian era ancora vivo, Julian sarebbe tornato a giocare a calcio assieme a noi, in nazionale. Avremmo di nuovo giocato tutti assieme, un giorno, ne ero certo. Sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, era così, sì.  


* * *

  
Recuperai la mia valigia, cercando di fare il tutto con lentezza esasperante. Non avevo voglia di rivedere i miei 'vecchi amici', i loro volti gioiosi, la loro ripugnante felicità. Soprattutto, non volevo dover ostentare a mia volta sentimenti che però non provavo.  
La circostanza non era di certo delle più felici, ma sicuramente Julian si sarebbe ripreso, come sempre, e poi avrebbero preso a banchettare e a complimentarsi vicendevolmente per mogli e figli, contratti e cose simili.  
Tutto questo mi faceva solo ribrezzo.  
  
Eppure se l'avessi detto nessuno mi avrebbe creduto! Io, Tom Becker, che disprezzavo la loro gioia. Ed invece era così. Forse l'influenza di Luis Napoleon mi aveva reso cinico e superbo, o quella di Pierre mi aveva reso un menefreghista. Ero diventato un'altra persona da quel candido ragazzino che si divertiva a giocare a calcio.  
Non riuscivo più a vivere per seguire mio padre nei suoi folli viaggi. O ad essere gentile con tutto il mondo, senza ottenere che un po' di pietà o dell'amicizia. AMICIZIA? Ma chi vuole amicizia! Ero ormai stufo di sentirmi dire cose così profonde e poetiche, specialmente dalle ragazze. "Tom, sei così dolce e gentile, sei un vero amico!"  
Finiva sempre così, anche se all'inizio provavano qualcosa di più per me. Eccomi quindi solo all'età di 28 anni. Così avevo seguito il consiglio di Pierre: tutte e nessuna. Ma questo avrebbe fatto schifo ai miei "amici", no?  
E poi, neppure giocare a calcio mi piaceva come prima. Era un gioco, piacevole certo, entusiasmante quando si trattava di superare se stessi, ma niente di più.  
  
Scorsi le figure di Mark, Holly e Philip. Mi diressi verso di loro, togliendomi gli occhiali da sole per farmi riconoscere. Mi ero fatto crescere il pizzetto, e portavo i capelli lunghi e legati, avrebbero potuto non capire chi ero. Però non Holly, appena mi scorse, mi indicò agli altri e corse verso di me.  
  
"Ok Tom, inizia la commedia"  
  
- Tom! Ma sei davvero tu? - esclamò Holly, con un entusiasmo spento, glielo potevo leggere negli occhi.  
- Certo che sono io capitano! Ma che succede? -   
Holly tentò di rispondere, ma non ci riuscì. Iniziavo a capire  
Mark, lui forse più sconvolto di Holly, fu quello che lo disse - Julian è mancato tre ore fa -  
  
Posai il borsone a terra e li osservai tutti e tre, era vero, glielo si leggeva in volto.  
- Ma - cercai di ribattere inutilmente. Non terminai la frase, non potevo.  
  
Mi ero sbagliato.  
Era da quando avevo deciso di cambiare, che non sbagliavo più. Mi illudevo che non accadesse.  
Un volto dal sorriso incoraggiante mi apparve davanti.  
Julian.  
  
Improvvisamente, mi sentii stupido e inutile.  


* * *

  
Accesi il cellulare per assicurarmi che prendesse, mentre mi dirigevo a passo spedito verso l'uscita.  
Sì, prendeva. Difatti mi arrivò un messaggio. "Perdonami".  
Straordinario, era diventata all'improvviso remissiva!  
Com'ero crudele In fin dei conti lei semplicemente si era preoccupata dopo aver ricevuto quella telefonata da Holly chissà che cosa le aveva detto di vero quel beota!  
Con uno scatto nervoso mi buttai la borsa sulle spalle. L'avevo fatta in tutta fretta, metà litigando, metà cercando le cose da portarmi. Finiva così tutte le volte, litigavamo e basta.  
Non che non ci fossero momenti piacevoli, ma proprio perché c'erano, quei momenti piacevoli, avevo bisogno di alternarli con delle sane litigate.  
  
Eppure questa volta mi aveva chiesto perdono, aveva avuto forse paura di ferirmi in un momento delicato?  
  
Intravidi il ciuffo di Holly tra la folla, e lo chiamai. Accanto a lui dovevano esserci Philip e Mark e Tom? Ma no, quello non poteva essere Eppure!  
  
- Salve a tutti - dissi, avvicinandomi al gruppo - Ehi, che aria tetra che avete ragazzi, che cosa? -  
Mi diedi dell'idiota. "Che domanda stupida! Come "che cosa"!!!! Sarà peggiorato Però se fosse così sarebbero tanto tesi? Soprattutto Mark  
Però è impossibile che No, dai Benji, smettila di fare l'idiota! Julian è stato male tante altre volte, questa non è diversa dalle altre! E presto ci faremo una bella partita! Ma questa volta se lo può scordare di farmi goal"  
- Benji Benji, Julian, lui - balbettò Holly, poi finalmente riuscì a terminare la frase - lui se n'è andato -  
  
Stavo per chiedergli dove se n'era andato, ma visto il suo sguardo triste lo capii senza bisogno di parole.  
Non era più tra noi, non ci sarebbe più stato qualcuno con la sua classe. Qualcuno col suo sguardo fiero, con la sua caparbietà. Qualcuno che facesse rovesciate da goal come le sue.  
  
Non c'era più. Non c'era più e non c'era più.  


* * *

  
Ormai si era fatta sera, eppure le luci al neon si accesero, illuminando le gocce di rugiada sul campo da calcio. Yomiuri Land. Quanto tempo. Più di dieci anni!  
L'aria sembrava vibrare di nostalgia.  
Il custode ci aveva presi per pazzi, ma alla fine ci aveva aperto il campo, dopo averci riconosciuti. Eravamo lì tutti, proprio tutti. Non c'era uno che fosse mancato all'appello lanciato dal "passaparola".   
Non mi ero mai reso conto, nonostante fossi il capitano, di quanto Julian attirasse la simpatia degli altri con la sua semplicità, la sua gentilezza, ma forse ancora di più con la sua capacità tecnica e con il suo coraggio nell'affrontare la malattia, nel continuare a lottare per il suo sogno ostinatamente.  
La vecchia nazionale juniores giapponese era riunita al gran completo.  
Neppure Julian mancava, lo sentivo accanto a noi. Mark aveva insistito perché la partita si facesse subito, perché Julian potesse ancora vederci. Anche Ami si era trovata d'accordo, aveva detto.  
Così dopo l'aereoporto eravamo andati direttamente al campo, ritrovandovi gli altri.   
Ed ora eravamo pronti a giocare, divisi nelle due solite formazioni, io contro Mark e assieme a Tom, Benji, Philip.  
Mi guardavo attorno, eravamo tutti molto cambiati, soprattutto Tom. Mi aveva stupito vederlo così non era più Tom, il mio amico Tom, la metà della coppia d'oro. Lo sentivo.  
Tutto era cambiato, all'improvviso.  
"Perché ho creduto che non fosse così? Che sarebbe stato sempre uguale?"  
Julian non c'era più.  
  
Chiusi gli occhi, inspirando a pieni polmoni l'odore dell'erba umida. Poi Patty fischiò l'inizio partita, e andai, palla al piede, deciso, verso la porta di Ed.  


* * *

  
Li osservai tutti attentamente. Il gioco si svolgeva a metà campo, quindi non avevo di che preoccuparmi per un po'.  
Dall'altra parte, cercavo di intuire i movimenti di quel punticino che era Ed Warner. Buffo, il mio unico vero rivale che dirigeva una palestra di arti marziali. Aveva lasciato il calcio dopo che il padre non aveva più potuto insegnare, e così su sua richiesta si era sacrificato tornando alle arti marziali. Tanti di coloro che ora erano lì con me, giocavano in squadrette minori, si erano sposati con o senza figli, oppure erano arrivati con al braccio splendide fidanzate. Persino Huma aveva una bella mogliettina. Di single eravamo veramente in pochi, io, Tom, Mark, Danny,i gemelli Derrick qualcun altro strano a dirsi, solo dieci anni fa alcuni di noi non sapevano neppure cosa volesse dire amare qualcosa che non fosse il calcio.  
  
Julian era stato il primo di noi a fidanzarsi, poi sposarsi, poi avere figli.  
Il primo anche ad andarsene.  
  
Trattenni un singulto sul nascere.  
Non potevo ancora crederci, no non poteva essere vero  
Forse non sarei riuscito a concepirlo finché non l'avessi visto coi miei stessi occhi, eppure nel contempo una parte di me si rifiutava di vederlo, perché, dio, voleva dire ammettere che  
  
Scorsi Mark correre verso di me come una furia. Sembrava una tigre che cercasse di piegare le sbarre della sua gabbia con la forza dei suoi artigli. Giunse fuori area e si preparò a tirare.  
Sorrisi.  
Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire!  


* * *

  
I fischi di fine partita mi liberarono. Ero preso dal mio sfogo personale, e non mi ero accorto della fatica che stava subendo il mio corpo. Ero partito dall'Italia la sera, mi ero fatto un viaggio di sedici ore per arrivare in mattinata in giappone, veder morire tra le bracci di sua moglie una delle persone che conoscevo da più tempo (perché cavolo mi veniva da dire "uno dei miei più cari amici"????) e radunare una ventina di idioti per giocare una partita di calcio che era finita solo ai supplementari.  
E Holly aveva vinto, per un pelo, ma aveva vinto!!!   
  
In effetti lui era in vantaggio, e di molto. Almeno tre membri della mia squadra non vedevano da anni un pallone da calcio.  
Eppure forse la mia ansia di sfogo o la provvidenza ci aveva quasi portato alla vittoria. Oppure Julian.  
  
"Mark, non starai diventando un sentimentale credulone!?!?" rimproverai me stesso.  
Ci lasciammo con la promessa di vederci l'indomani, cioè al funerale. Rimanemmo soltanto io, Holly, Philip, Tom, Benji e Patty. Mestamente e senza proferire parola, ci dirigemmo all'ospedale.  


* * *

Le stanze bianche e illuminate coi neon mi oppressero immediatamente. Vi era un'aria lugubre in tutto l'edificio  
  
Raggiungemmo cardiologia. Ami era seduta, addormentata, su una sedia, un bimbo in braccio e l'altro che dormiva col capo appoggiato sulle ginocchia. Piangeva nel sonno.  
Mi si strinse il cuore. Ricordavo la bimba dai capelli rossi che era stata mia unica amica in un momento in cui nessuno mi sopportava, solo il mio pallone.  
Patty le si avvicinò, e la svegliò dolcemente scotendola per una spalla.  
Ami aprì gli occhi e se li asciugò. Mark si avvicinò alle due donne, e sollevò il bimbo che Ami aveva in braccio, Philip prese l'altro.   
Mi avvicinai a loro, e tesi la mano ad Ami, che si alzò.  
- Ragazzi, grazie - mormorò, nuove lacrime che scendevano dai suoi occhi, rossi e gonfi.  
Patty l'abbracciò, ed Ami affondò il capo sulla spalla di lei, scoppiando a piangere. Mark ci indicò la stanza, e prese il bimbo dalle braccia di Philip, per permettergli di venire con noi.  
  
Fui il primo ad entrare. La luce era spenta, ma la luna piena illuminava il corpo disteso sul letto, il volto coperto.  
Non mi osai scoprirlo. Potevo godermi dell'illusione che quello non fosse Julian, che si trattasse solo di un pupazzo. Che non ci sarei stato anch'io, un giorno, là.   
  
Il pensiero mi colpì come una pugnalata allo stomaco.  


* * *

Era davvero lui. Benji si era avvicinato e gli aveva tolto il fazzoletto dal volto. Era Julian. Dormiva, sì, dormiva.  
Gli ricordavo la stessa espressione tante volte che io ed Holly eravamo rimasti svegli a parlare, e prima di addormentarmi avevo osservato gli altri dormire.  
Quindi si erano sbagliati, non era morto.  
  
Mi stavo comportando da sciocco Ma il pensiero che una persona a me così vicina  
No, non solo. Di un ragazzo come me un ragazzo che amava la vita, che aveva una famiglia  
No, non era giusto, no  
Perché? Perché lui? Io meritavo molto meno di vivere! IO non ero nulla!!!! E odiavo la mia vita! No, non era giusto, no no no no no no .  
"Julian ti prego alzati"  


* * *

Gli avevo scoperto il volto. Illuminato dai raggi della luna, era innaturale, quasi ultraterreno. Un brivido mi aveva percorso.  
Ed ora eravamo tutti lì, seduti o in piedi, in silenzio. Non riuscivamo ad andarcene. Aspettavamo qualcosa che non sarebbe arrivato?  
Forse  
  
Non doveva accadere.   
Di tutti noi Julian era il più leale, il più coraggioso. Era migliore anche di Holly Aveva rincorso il suo sogno fino alla fine, lottando contro la morte, che l'aveva vinto e l'aveva tolto alle persone più care, quelle che avevano bisogno di lui.  
  
Difficilmente mi intenerivo. Ma il pensiero che quei due bimbi dal volto angelico non avrebbero mai più rivisto loro padre, non avrebbero mai più sentito la loro voce Che Ami non lo avrebbe più potuto toccare, abbracciare, sentirsi abbracciare, sentirsi dire "Ti amo" mai più, in questa vita. Mai più.  
  
E quanto aveva concesso loro la vita, quanto? Diciotto anni e davvero insieme molto, molto meno. Eppure per tutto il coraggio, tutte le sofferenze che avevano dovuto patire avrebbe dovuto dargliene almeno mille.  
  
Ed io, io che ero in salute, avevo tutto ciò che potevo chiedere, fuggivo dall'amore per ostinazione e orgoglio, per non piegarmi a nulla e nessuno, per essere libero.  


* * *

Osservai il taxi allontanarsi. L'avevamo messa su a forza. I suoi genitori ci avevano provato invano, e quelli di Julian erano ancora in viaggio.  
Avevo promesso di restare io, per il resto della notte. Non ne sapevo neppure il perché.  
  
L'auto gialla sparì dalla vista, tornai dentro all'ospedale. Silenziosa e pallida, Patty camminava dietro di me come un'ombra.  
Ci sedemmo fuori dalla stanza in silenzio. Non volevo entrare.  
  
- Non entri? - le chiesi. Lei scosse il capo.  
- Non è il caso non so come mi sentirei a vederlo - poi si accarezzò l'addome - e in queste 24 ore ho già superato il limite massimo di stress ordinato dal dottore -  
  
Improvvisamente capii a cosa si riferiva -Tu aspetti un bambino? -  
Annuii dolcemente - Sì, finalmente - mormorò, arrossendo.   
La guardai stupito, poi sorrisi a mia volta scotendo il capo.  
- Che c'è? - chiese.  
- Non sei più quella di un tempo! -  
Lei rise - Decisamente no - rispose.  
- Sai c'è mia sorella che è identica a te all'epoca del terzo campionato -  
- Davvero? -  
- Sì, pestifera uguale! -  
Sorrise - Devo incontrarla! -  
- Non solo per il carattere, sai anche lei fa la manager ed è innamorata del capitano! -  
Patty spalancò gli occhi - Di chi? -  
Sbuffai - Danny! -  
Scoppiò involontariamente in una risatina.  
- Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia mentre lo dicevi! -  
- Lo so, lo so! Spero solo che Danny sia almeno imbranato quanto tuo marito! -  
- E' una cosa che non augurerei a nessuna ragazza! - ribattè lei.  
- Oh non vorrai dirmi che avete aspettato tanto perché lui -  
- Io non ho detto questo! - esclamò lei arrossendo e voltandosi dall'altra parte. Risi. Mi sentivo un po' sollevato.  
Passò qualche minuti, poi lei mi chiese - Tu l'hai visto ancora? -  
- Sì - risposi - Sì avrei preferito però non-  
- Immagino - disse, guardandomi con una dolcezza triste.  
  
Dopo poco, uscirono tutti dalla stanza. Un paio di sussurri di saluto, ed erano andati.  
Entrai nella stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di me. Il vento, come l'ultima volta che ero entrato, staccava i petali di ciliegio e li faceva scivolare dentro. Mi sedetti sulla stessa sedia, osservai il corpo senza vita di quella persona che neppure ventiquattro ore prima mi parlava, rideva.  
  
Sì, aveva riso, di me ma non in modo offensivo, in modo gentile.  
E l'unica persona che aveva riso di me passandola liscia, ora non c'era più.  


* * *

Uscii dalla doccia, afferrai un asciugamano e me lo strinsi ai fianchi, ne presi un altro per i capelli. Poi tornai nella nostra stanza da letto.  
Eravamo almeno riusciti a trovare una stanza d'albergo comoda e spaziosa.  
Patty stava leggendo una rivista, già in pigiama, stesa fuori dalle coperte. Mi sedetti dal mio lato, iniziando ad asciugarmi i capelli.  
- Cosa leggi di interessante? - domandai, tentando di rompere il silenzio.  
- Il solito - mormorò, e mi mostrò un articolo sul calcio giovanile giapponese - Però finalmente in lingua madre! Non ne potevo più di cose in spagnolo! -  
Sorrisi. Cercai di calmare il dolore che sentivo al petto da quando ero entrato nella stanza di Julian, osservandola.  
Questa volta non funzionò. Emisi un gemito sconsolato, che però non le passo inosservato. Posò la rivista e mi stese una mano, che subito presi tra le mie.  
- Che cosa c'è? - domandò preoccupata.  
- Ecco, io - balbettai, ma dovetti distogliere lo sguardo.  
- Holly - mormorò tristemente. Poi con decisione si alzò, fece il giro del letto e si mise a sedere sulla sponda, per guardarmi negli occhi. Prese la mia mano tra le sue e la strinse con forza - Allora? -  
- Cosa faresti se anch'io -  
- Ma cosa dici? - chiese, lo sguardo improvvisamente sperduto, alla ricerca di risposte nel mio.  
- E' che io ci ho pensato, sai che un giorno anch'io -  
- Oliver - mormorò tristemente. Poi si sollevò, e si piazzò sulle mie gambe, stringendosi a me.  
- Sono bagnato! - protestai. Ma lei scosse il capo   
- Non importa -  
Allora la strinsi, affondando il naso nei suoi capelli profumati, perdendomi nel contatto della mia mano sulla sua schiena, nel suo respiro sul collo.  
Neppure quello mi tranquillizzò.  
- Io - ricominciai.  
- Non viviamo pensando a questo - mi interruppe - Se no non vivremmo affatto Non credi sia terribile perdere anche un solo giorno nella disperazione? -  
Il suo tono era dolce, ma lo sguardo era serio. Sospirai.  
- Hai ragione -  
Lei sorrise. Aveva anche capito che non ero ancora tranquillo, nonostante le sue parole.  
Si spostò nuovamente, appoggiandosi a dei cuscini.  
- Vieni qui - sussurrò, indicando la sua pancia.  
- Eh? - le chiesi, arrossendo.  
Lei sorrise di nuovo, fece passare una mano dietro il collo e guidò il mio volto e l'orecchio al suo addome.  
Appena l'orecchio entrò in contatto con la superficie del pigiama, capii il perché del suo gesto. Sentivo un rumore, forse un battito, forse un movimento.  
Era mio figlio, era una vita che nasceva.  
Le lacrime spuntarono finalmente. Piansi. Patty mi accarezzò il capo, finché non mi addormentai, al suono di una nuova vita.  


* * *

Osservavo il telefono da venti minuti buoni. Ero ancora in asciugamano, probabilmente gocciolavo a terra. Appena uscito dalla doccia quel pensiero che mi tormentava nella stanza d'ospedale, aveva ripreso a martellarmi nelle orecchie.  
  
Stava cercando di vincere anche il mio orgoglio.  
  
Presi la cornetta in mano per la trentesima volta.  
La riabbassai.  
  
Perché volevo telefonarle? Per dirle cose?  
Solo per sentire il suono della sua voce.  
"Fantastico Benji, fantastico! Non le hai detto che volevi sentirla il meno possibile?"  
  
L'avevo conosciuta due anni fa, durante una visita medica di routine, era il nuovo medico della squadra. Gli altri stravedevano tutti per lei, io l'avevo odiata subito, o meglio, ci eravamo subito odiati vicendevolmente. Quando però mi ero fatto una grave frattura, e solo lei era riuscita a sistemarmela, avevo fatto l'errore di deporre le armi per gentilezza e invitarla a cena, appena ristabilito.  
Agli occhi degli altri forse era ovvio, ma per me, per noi, no Non mi ero accorto di odiarla perché mi attraeva troppo.   
Come ora non volevo accorgermi che l'allontanavo perché  
  
Con rabbia, presi il telefono e finalmente composi il numero del centralino, chiedendo di fare una telefonata all'estero.  
  
Il telefono squillò diverse volte. Erano le cinque del mattino, quindi là circa le dieci. Possibile che fosse già andata a dormire? O forse era uscita coi suoi amici a divertirsi e  
- Benji? - chiese una voce trafelata. Mi riscosse dai miei pensieri.  
- Sì- risposi istintivamente  
Sospiro di sollievo - Scusami, ero sotto a portare a spasso Bernie -  
- Oh, grazie - risposi, imbarazzato. Altro che a divertirsi si era anche preoccupata di andare a casa mia e prendere il cane con sé.  
- Tutto bene? Il tuo amico? -  
- E' morto - mi stupii immediatamente della freddezza nella mia voce, del distacco con cui avevo parlato.  
- Stai bene? - chiese. Non "mi spiace", no aveva capito perfettamente il mio stato d'animo. Chiusi gli occhi e provai ad immaginarmela, al di là della cornetta. In pantaloncini cortissimi o salopette quella salopette che adoravo, perché era troppo buffa e dolce e sensuale con quella spallina che le ricadeva sulla spalla. I capelli lunghi e ricci dovevano essersi sciolti nella corsa per raggiungere il telefono, ma probabilmente non pensava a sistemarli, soltanto spostava qualche ciocca che le finiva ripetutamente sugli occhi blu Dio, quegli occhi! Mi ci ero perso sin dal primo istante che li avevo visti, profondi e fieri.  
- Benji? - la sua voce mi risvegliò nuovamente.  
- Ti amo - dissi. Ecco perché le avevo telefonato. Lo sapevo sin dall'inizio, per questo non volevo comporre il numero, e sentire il telefono squillare, assieme ai battiti del mio cuore.  
Sospirò, o meglio, inspirò profondamente - No, decisamente non stai bene - rispose poi.  
Risi, buttandomi indietro sul letto.  
Ecco cosa amavo di lei. Oltre a come mi scrutavano i suoi occhi, o come i suoi capelli si aggrovigliavano tra le mie dita. La sua ironia, la sua sagacia, il suo orgoglio.  
- Io ti amo - ripetei - non te l'avevo mai detto, non so perché -  
- Aspetta che mi siedo - disse lei dall'altra parte. Sentivo la voce che le tremava - Ok - disse poi - Ben perché? -  
- Ci dev'essere una ragione? -  
- Sai cosa intendo -  
- Ah io mi ami? -  
- Non lo sapevi? -  
Le sue parole mi colpirono. Sì, lo sapevo. L'avevamo sempre saputo entrambi, no? Eppure era molto più facile fingere che non fosse così. Fingere di non volere niente, così che, quando un giorno lo si fosse perso, si sarebbe sofferto di meno. Illusioni.  
- Immagino di averlo sempre saputo. Anche tu lo sapevi, no? -  
- Credo di sì - rispose - ma sentirtelo dire è molto diverso -  
- Allora dimmelo -  
- Benjamin Price, ti amo - disse, tutto d'un fiato.   
Sorrisi - Anch'io - risposi, uno strano senso di tepore che si era improvvisamente impossessato del mio cuore.  
- Ora mi dici cosa ti è successo? -  


* * *

Era brutto tempo. Una pioggerellina lieve ci accompagnò per tutto il tempo.  
Vi era moltissima gente, tutti volevano bene a Julian Ross, il ragazzo dal cuore di cristallo, che era stato se stesso fino in fondo, sino alla fine.  
  
Calarono la bara. Sentivo le persone piangere accanto a me, ma non le vedevo, ero finito in un mondo ovattato solo mio.   
  
Mi ero raso la barba, e tagliato i capelli. Quello che tutti vedevano, era di nuovo Tom Becker.  
Avevo telefonato a mio padre, dopo sei mesi. E alla mia sorellastra. Lei era stata entusiasta di sentirmi, papà mi aveva rimproverato. Ma ne ero stato felice. Poi gli avevo promesso di andarlo a trovare, voleva farmi conoscere un giovane talento che aveva incontrato in uno dei suoi viaggi. Si chiamava Kim.   
Avere qualcosa di preciso da fare, mi aveva fatto sentire meglio.  
Ma quando ero arrivato là l'idea del corpo di Julian chiuso in quella bara.L'idea di Julian stesso, chiuso, immobile, senza vita  
  
Ami aveva chiesto di parlare di Julian durante il funerale ad alcuni di noi, io ero tra queste persone. Istintivamente, decisi di prendere la parola per primo.  
  
- Conobbi Julian quando avevamo soltanto nove o dieci anni. Per me è sempre stato un modello irraggiungibile, come credo per molti altri. La sua forza e il suo coraggio sono stati un esempio per tutti. Ha sempre lottato per realizzare il suo sogno, in parte vi è riuscito. Non credo di aver mai avuto la fortuna di incontrare un'altra persona come Julian. Lui mi ha insegnato come amare la vita Perché proprio lui, che sapeva in qualche modo che la sua sarebbe stata più breve della nostra lui la amava come nessun altro. Per questo lo ricordo, per il suo amore alla vita -  
  
"Grazie per questo dono"  
  
Lanciai una manciata di terra sulla bara, e mi allontanai di qualche passo.  


* * *

Tossii un paio di volte prima di riuscire a parlare.  
- Julian Ross era una persona speciale, non solo come calciatore, o amico. Proprio come persona. In sé racchiudeva tanti pregi, ognuno di noi glieli invidiava e ammirava. Uno dei suoi pregi che stimavo di più, era affrontare la vita per quello che era, senza fuggire, in nessuna situazione. Qualcuno ha detto "io vivo per dominare la vita, non per esserne schiavo". Credo che Julian l'abbia dominata sino all'ultimo, ed infine essa l'ha vinto. Per questo lo ricordo, per il suo coraggio nel vivere -  
  
A mia volta, lanciai il pugno di terra. Poi mi avvicinai ad Ami e la abbracciai. Mi sorrise in rimando, io mi limitai ad uno sguardo incoraggiante. Ma come si può incoraggiare qualcuno quando ha perso la persona che amava?  
Se non avesse avuto i suoi figli, cosa ne sarebbe stato di Ami?  
Come si può vivere senza chi si ama?  
  
Pensai immediatamente ad Alex, la voglia di tornare a casa mi prese, nonostante le circostanze.  
Volevo essere io ad affrontare la vita, finalmente.  


* * *

Aspettai che terminassero tutti - tranne Mark - e poi iniziai a parlare a mia volta  
  
- Julian è stato l'avversario che più di tutti mi ha messo in crisi, e più di tutti ha avuto il mio rispetto. Sapendo della sua malattia, ho avuto paura la prima volta a giocare contro di lui. Eppure lui mi ha dimostrato la sua grandezza, perché non era importante vincere, no. Per Julian era importante giocare una bella partita con un degno avversario. Il suo amore per il sogno che custodiva nel cuore, mi ha dato nuova forza, quelle volte in cui mi pareva di perdere la speranza. Per questo lo ricordo, per la sua lealtà, per la sua forza -  
  
Gettai la manciata di terra, poi tornai al mio posto, cercando la mano di Patty e stringendola forte, sperando di non doverla mai, mai lasciar andare.  


* * *

Toccava a me. Perché ero l'ultimo? Forse perché, oltre ad Ami  
  
- Sono stato l'ultima persona a vederlo. Era il Julian che ricordavo, lo è stato sino alla fine. Aveva una forza nella sua fragilità, che neppure io avrò mai. Ed una gentilezza e semplicità naturali che Lo ammetto, hanno sottomesso anche me. E' stato se stesso fino all'ultimo, non ha domandato niente, se non che lo ricordassimo Mi sembra giusto che lo facciamo, ora e sempre. Lo hanno detto gli altri, lo dico anch'io. E' un esempio per ciascuno di noi. Quando gli ho parlato, forse preso dalla situazione, gli ho chiesto scusa per tutti i soprusi subiti da parte mia. Lui ha riso e mi ha semplicemente detto che, poiché tutti erano trattati così da me, non si aspettava altro. Non voleva essere trattato da malato, la sua malattia era qualcosa che combatteva da solo, che non riguardava gli altri. Quindi ricordiamolo come colui che combattè la più grande partita da solo, e che fu vincitore anche se perse ai rigori -  
  
Lanciai nella fossa la terra, poi mi avvicinai ad Ami, le tesi la mano. Ma lei mi abbracciò, ringraziandomi.  
Quasi fuggii, da tutte quelle emozioni. Mi stavo allontanando, quando notai una persona in disparte dal gruppo. Mi avvicinai e lei si voltò verso di me.  
  
- Sally? Perché sei qua? - chiesi, avvicinandomi al suo orecchio, sussurrando. Lei mi prese semplicemente per mano, e mi condusse dove non disturbavamo.  
- Sono venuta per te sei partito senza dirmi nulla, ero preoccupata - rispose, tentando di fingersi arrabbiata.  
  
Quando ero partito per l'Italia, Maki mi aveva lasciato, così, senza ragione. Non aveva voluto lasciarmi partire, ed io ero partito comunque. Là però avevo conosciuto questa persona, giapponese come me E ci eravamo immediatamente capiti, senza bisogno di conoscerci, senza bisogno di sciocchi preamboli.  
  
- Mi spiace, sono partito proprio per non farti preoccupare - risposi, stringendo un pochino di più la sua mano.  
Lei tentò di sorridere. Mi sporsi in avanti, e le sistemai dietro un orecchio una lunga ciocca di capelli castano-rossi.  
- Mark! Tu non stai bene - esclamò, nel notare il tremolio della mia mano.  
- Sally Sally, fammi una promessa - mormorai, guardandola negli occhi.  
- Dimmi - disse lei, sempre più preoccupata.  
- Se succedesse anche a me promettimi che non permetterai che io muoia dentro quattro mura promettimi che mi porterai in un luogo aperto, al mare magari -  
Lei mi guardò sorpresa, poi annuì - Sì, certo, te lo prometto -  
La abbracciai, così, davanti a tutti, anche se nessuno ci guardava, era pur sempre davanti a tutti.  
  
Mi sentii immediatamente meglio. Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta, avrei giocato anch'io la mia partita sino alla fine.  


* * *

La cerimonia era finita, il sacerdote fece cenno agli operai di iniziare a depositare la terra. Una canzone, scelta da Julian aveva detto Ami, iniziò a risuonare nell'aria:  


Goodbye to you my trusted friend/We've known each other since we were 9or10   


Eravamo stati bambini assieme, ora gli adulti si dividevano per sempre, l'ultimo sprazzo di illusione di una riunione, dissolto  


Together we've climbed hills and trees / Learned of love and ABC's   
Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees   


Avevamo vissuto tantissime cose assieme. Avevamo imparato a crescere  


Goodbye my friend it's hard to die   


Avevo lasciato da solo un amico morente, non so se potrò mai perdonarmelo. Mi allontanai, mentre si continuava a ricoprire il tumulo di terra.  
Patty mi diceva qualcosa, ma non avevo capito, allora ripetè

Think of me and I'll be there   


- Ami ha detto che, circa all'ora in stavate giocando, ma lei non lo sapeva, nel sonno ha visto Julian uscire dalla stanza e venire verso il campo E nel sonno l'ha seguito, e l'ha visto giocare con voi E' strano, mi ha raccontato molti particolari della partita -  
  
Sorrisi, stringendole la mano - Allora sarà vero, sarà venuto a giocare con noi un'ultima volta -  


We had joy, we had fun / We had seasons in the sun   


- Vai - mi disse poi, quando vide che fissavo i miei compagni, specialmente Tom, Benji e Mark, defilati rispetto al gruppo principale, quasi mi stessero aspettando.  
  
Le strinsi la mano, poi la lasciai e corsi verso di loro  
  
- E allora Holly? A quando la prossima partita? - chiese Tom, sorridendomi allegramente. Sorrisi a mia volta. Sì, Julian avrebbe ancora giocato con noi  


* * *

You gave me love and helped me find the sun   
And every time that I was down / You would always come around   
And get my feet back on the ground   
Goodybye Michelle it's hard to die When all the birds are singing in the sky   
Now that the spring is in the air / With the flowers everywhere   
I wish that we could both be there  
  


Ero rimasta sola sulla tomba dell'unico uomo che avrei mai amato. Michael e John erano con i nonni, mi avevano lasciata per l'estremo saluto  
Non volevo decidermi ad andarmene, non potevo.  
Il lavoro era completato, la funzione era finita, non c'era più nulla, nulla  
"Ami, se non ci fossi stata tu, non so proprio come avrei fatto"  
Parole, parole  
"ero così innamorato di te che avevo paura che te ne saresti andata, che avresti avuto terrore di stare con un malato"  
Ancora parole. Non mi erano rimaste che quelle.  
Non lo potrò più toccare, non potrò più sentire il battito del suo cuore di cristallo. Non sentirò mai più le sue labbra sulle mie, non potrò mai dirgli quanto lo amo, non lo udirò più dirlo a me.  
  
Vivrò solo per sperare che un giorno, un giorno di nuovo due ragazzini si incontreranno, e si chiameranno "capitano" e "manager".  


FINE  
  


"Seasons in the Sun" è © dei Westlife e di tutti gli aventi diritto... consiglio a tutti quelli che potessero, di ascoltarla leggendo questa storia, intanto vi lascio il testo completo:  
  
Goodbye to you my trusted friend/We've known each other since we were 9or10   
Together we've climbed hills and trees / Learned of love and ABC's   
Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees   
Goodbye my friend it's hard to die / When all the birds are singing in the sky   
Now that spring is in the air / Pretty girls are everywhere   
Think of me and I'll be there   
We had joy, we had fun / we had seasons in the sun   
But the hills that we climbed / Were just seasons out of time   
Goodbye Papa please pray for me/ I was the black sheep of the family   
You tried to teach me right from wrong / Too much wine and too much song   
Wonder how I got along   
Goodbye Papa it's hard to die / When all the birds are singing in the sky   
Now that the spring is in the air / Little children everywhere   
When you see them, I'll be there   
We had joy, we had fun / We had seasons in the sun   
But the wine and the song / Like the seasons have all gone   
We had joy, we had fun / We had seasons in the sun   
But the wine and the song / Like the seasons have all gone   
Goodbye Michelle my little one/ You gave me love and helped me find the sun   
And every time that I was down / You would always come around   
And get my feet back on the ground   
Goodybye Michelle it's hard to die When all the birds are singing in the sky   
Now that the spring is in the air / With the flowers everywhere   
I wish that we could both be there  


  
  



End file.
